Water jetting guns are known. One example water jetting gun is described in US Patent publication 2012/0223163, incorporated herein by reference. Such equipment can be used for cleaning, and other uses. Typically, fluid, such as water, is in a tank and is conveyed by a hose to the spray gun. The flow of the water is controlled through the gun by way of a trigger and valve mechanism. Typical pressures are in the range of 5,000-40,000 psi.
There is a need to improve the ergonomics and comfort for the person operating the spray gun.